


Shattered pieces

by Ryuuji_Ackerman08



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bottom North Italy, Character Death, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic, Rape, Rebellion, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuji_Ackerman08/pseuds/Ryuuji_Ackerman08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragedy happened to the Axis causing Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas to slowly crumble into despair. Locking himself away and cutting out all connections apart from all the other nations. Without Italy, the Axis is not complete along with the Allies who are slowly breaking apart. After many years without word of the personification of Italy, all gave up on it when one day, said nation suddenly called a world meeting in Italy. Yet what have become of the once bubbly and cheerful nation that made the others fear and tremble before him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Aiyah...the meeting's finally over aru!" China said as he raises his arms up in the air and stretched his stiff bones with a relieved sigh. 

"Yeah, our bosses are making us work overtime lately..." said England who rubbed his temples.   
"Hey! Hey! Why don't we throw a party at my place?!" America announced getting all the Nations' attention.

"Stop being so loud you dimwit!" England grumbled.

"A party?" France asked.

"Yeah! Since tomorrow is our day-off, why not throw a party and relax?" 

"I would rather relax at home," England muttered.

"Aaaw, c'mon Iggy! Don't be like that! It'll be fun!!"

"It'll be loud..." he mumbled again.

"Not a bad idea, America-san." Japan said on the side. 

"What? You too Japan?" England questioned.

"Its really not a bad idea aru, we do need to have fun sometimes." China said with a nod.

"You know our bosses won't agree on it-"

"Then tell them we're having a break."

"What are you-" England gets cut off when America gripped his shoulders.

"England, we may be nations but we, too, need some time for ourselves sometimes." 

"But..." before England could finish his sentence, the others already nodded on it. He just sighed and looked away. 

America spotted a particular brown headed Italian bugging the older Italian, and grinned as he sneaked up on them. 

"Ve what shall we do today fratello?" the younger Italian, Italy, with light auburn hair and honey hazel eyes asked the elder as he poked his shoulder. The elder, Romano, with tanner skin and more darker hair and clear palm eyes, grumbled, "I don't care, leave me alone already Idiota!" 

"But fratello!" The younger whined even more, the older Italian was about to shout at his younger brother for whining so much like a baby when a pair of arms was wrapped around their necks and a heavy weight leaned on them from behind.

"Ve?!" the younger squeaked as he turned to look at the blonde American who had this smug grin on his face. 

"Sup dudes? Wanna join my party tomorrow night?" He said.

"A party??" The younger Italian's eyes sparkled with delight. 

"Yup!" America grinned at the cute Italian.

Romano looked away, its either he's mad or jealous of his brother. "I'm not going."

"What?" they both said in unison. 

"I said I'm not going to the fucking party!" He snapped, "go by yourself, Idiota." He grumbled as he broke free from America's arm and walked away.

"But I wanna go with Fratello!" Italy whined as he ran up to his brother, leaving the Allies behind. 

"I told you I don't want to." Romano frowned. 

"But I want you to!" Italy frowned as well.

"Idiota, we have plans for tomorrow."

"Ehh?" 

"Don't tell me you forgot, Idiota." He looked at him and he only flashed a nervous smile. He sighed and shakes his head. "Tomorrow is our time for ourselves, just the two of us remember? You're the one who kept pestering me about it last week." He frowned deeper.

"Oh?" Italy blinked. Romano growled and walked away. Italy immediately grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry I forgot fratello!" 

"You always do." The other sighed, still frowning. 

"I'm sorry Fratello!" He whined.

"You always say that!" The elder growled. 

"Really, I am." He hugged Romano's arm, "Please?"

"Please what?" 

"Go to the party?" He stared at him with pleading eyes, "No." Romano said finally and looked away. 

Romano heard soft sniffles and whimpers, just as when he turned to look at his brother, his hunch was right, he's using his secret weapon; Stare with cute puppy eyes and innocently beg. Nope, not gonna happen. Romano took a deep breath, "No." 

"But....but I want fratello to have fun!" The younger whined. 

"We ARE supposed to have fun TOGETHER."

"But but it's fun to be with Germany and the others-" 

"Just admit you wanted to be see with that potato bastard more than you want to be with me!" He snapped 

"T-that's not true Fratello! He's just a friend!" Italy countered with teary eyes.

"Yeah right." Romano spat bitterly and frowned deeper.

Italy wiped his eyes vigorously and looked at him, "I won't go anymore...."

Romano just looked at him as the younger Italian took hold of his hand and began to walk, pulling him gently down the halls. Romano now felt a bit bad for making his baby fratello sad. It's not like he forbids him to go and have fun, he just doesn't like the fact that he loves to be with the potato bastard more and even forgets their family bonding together. But he also doesn't like seeing him sad like this, it breaks him inside and out. He sucked at his teeth in annoyance and stopped in his tracks making the northern half stop as well. Italy looked back at him, "what is it fratello?"

"Do you really want to go that bad?" Romano whispered under his breath.

The younger nodded, "s-si. But I want fratello to be there with me....i-if not then I'm not going." he whispered in the same soft tone like his brother's.

The elder sighed and inhaled sharply, "fine."

"V-ve?" Italy looked up with his large amber orbs.

"I said I'll go." 

"B-but I don't want to force you fratello..." Italy fidgets.

"Tch just shut up for a minute okay?" 

Italy did shut up when Romano placed a soft hand on his lips and he closed his eyes and he kissed his brother's fingers. 

Romano leaned their foreheads together "fine I'll go with you, but you promise that we'll go as soon as America starts wrecking the place and taking out the beer, alright?" 

Italy smiled widely and nodded before he hugged him tightly "si! Grazie fratello!" 

Romano nuzzles his lips on his brother's neck and inhaled his scent of tomatoes and pasta. He smiled against his skin, "what ever idiota." 

They continued their way home. He hoped that this party won't be a shitty one that would harm Italy. If it was then he'll not hesitate to beat the crap out of the American bastard. The last time thugs picked on his brother, he beat the crap out of them into a bloody pulp which he didn't know he can do.

'No one hurts my fratello.' Romano said mentally to himself as his calm eyes rolled over to his happy baby brother while their hands were intertwined just right.

'No one.'


	2. Unexpected revelation

Italy and Romano went to the party, of course it was noisy as hell but everyone was there, Denmark, Prussia and America are already starting something stupid again which ends them getting hit by Hungary's frying pan again. England was already drunk and was spitting out nonsense since Prussia had made him drink.  
The Soviet union are in a corner on the couches, separating themselves from the loud cheers. 

"Romano! Italy-chan you came!" Spain ran to them and hugged the elder Italian which results him from being pushed away, he was used to it, he smiled as he hugged the younger Italian and of course, being the lovable and innocent boy he is, Feli hugged back happily "it's nice to see you again big brother Antonio!" He smiled and the Spaniard grinned "cmon it's gonna be a blast!" Antonio grabbed Feli's hand.

"Antonio." Lovino warned as he gave him one of his death glares but the Spaniard just grinned "don't worry I won't hurt you baby brother nor let him drink alcohol!" He grinned as Prussia and France soon came and took the Italian away. Romano sighed, they better not hurt him or else they'll find themselves bleeding on the floor. 

He felt his the tips of his fingers go numb for a second, he looked at them for a bit before he felt himself weaken a bit, he held his head and groaned a bit. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he wanted to punch whoever it was that was bothering him, he looked back with a snarl only to find a cute girl, Belgium.   
"Hi Romano, are you okay? You look paler than usual." She tilted her head a bit to the side and pouted lightly. 

Romano blushed "o-oh, um, si I'm fine, just a little dizzy I guess..." 

"Oh! Would you like some hot chocolate then? I made some for everyone but they're all..." she looked at the crowd "...riled up? I don't think they'll be needing hot chocolate. " she giggled. Romano bit his lip "ah...si... why not?" He smiled. 

"Perfect! Come! My brother is waiting!" She smiled and took him to the backyard where a garden was and a few tables and chairs. Romano smiled a bit to the intimidating nation in front of him as he sat across from the male. He thanked Belgium who gave him a mug of hot chocolate "so...how's it going Lovi? Its been a while and you rarely ever called." Belgium smiled as she sat beside his brother. Romano shrugged a bit "fine I guess? I mean, our boss had really been piling it up but it's fine," he said before he took a sip of his drink. 

"That's good, don't over work yourself Lovi, no one would keep an eye on Feli if you get sick. You know how he is." She giggled and Romano huffed. 

"You've gotten paler." Netherlands said suddenly, startling the Italian since he rarely speak sometimes "I...I have?" Romano blinked.

"Now that you look at it, you have, have you not been eating well again Lovi? We talked about this." Belgium sighed. 

"N-no! I... I have! Its...I don't know...." he looked down a bit "how could I be pale when I eat properly and take vitamins?" 

"Hmm....maybe it's not you...perhaps it's your government?" She said. Romano's eyes widened a bit, come to think of it....their boss never spoke to him about it. Perhaps it's nothing. He pushed the thought away "if so then Feli would have also felt it." He said before looking at the liquid in the mug. Belgium reached over and held his hand "promise me that you'll take good cafe of yourself?" 

Romano pressed his lips together as he really didn't know what is happening. 

"Yeah...sure." 

\---------------

After the party. Feli and Lovi decided to go home earlier than the others because Lovi knew that a drinking party will begin and he won't be letting his baby brother drink any of those. 

"Vee the night is so calm amd Luna is beautiful~!" Feli skipped happily as he started up at the bright moon above them. Romano kept silent as he walked, hands in side his sweater pockets, deep in his thoughts before he gasped a bit when he felt soft fingers snake in his sweater pockets and grabbed his hand. He looked over at Feli who flinched a bit "I..I just want to hold hands!" Feli said as he quickly pulled his hands away "I'm sorry fratello please don't get angry!" Feli said and closed his eyes, expecting a yell or snarl from his brother, but it never came. He opened a amber eye and slowly looked up at him "fratello?" 

Romano pressed his lips together a bit and opened his mouth to say something but he just closed it and just held Feli's hand knowing his brother loved skin contact. 

Feli was worried, he had never been this quiet before "fratello? Are...you okay?" 

"I'm fine..." 

"Are you sure? Because I-" 

"I said I'm fine Feliciano!" He snapped which made the younger gasp and look down sadly, a flash of guilt took over Lovi, he didn't mean to snap...he just...he just had too many things in his mind right now. 

"I'm sorry Feli... I didn't mean to..." He said after a sharp intake of breath. "I just...have so many things in my mind right now...." he admitted and Feli nodded "I understand fratello!" He hugged him, what did he do to deserve such a understanding brother? He hugged him back a bit and pulled away after a few minutes and continued walking.   
Feli saw a old stand nearby the store "ooh! Ooh! I know that stand! Its the fortune teller! Come fratello let's go try it out! They say her fortunes are never wrong and it's free!" Feli said happily and dragged his brother to the said stand "Oh please you know this crap isn't tru-"

"Ciao! Id like to know my fortune bella!" He chirped, the fortune teller was young...not to mention cute. 

"Id like to know when I'll eat pasta~!" Feli chirped and Romano face palmed "you already know the answer to that, idiota." He said. 

The lady breathed in as he looked at the boys before her "Feliciano Vargas, and, Lovino Vargas." She said their names "or should we say, Northern and Southern Italy."   
Feli and Romano are shocked, they never ever told anyone about the fact that they were nations since it's confidential, they only tell their human names but this lady...she knew their names when they never even told her them. 

"I'm sorry, have we met before ragazza?" Romano frowned amd the lady shakes her head "no, but I know you and the fact that you are not humans." She simply stated "amazing!" Feli gasped and Romano elbowed him a bit "don't encourage her! She might be fake!" 

"You ask that I give you a fortune telling. Now I shall give you your answer." She looked at her crystal ball "two halves of a whole nation will finally be one, therefore." She looks up "only one will remain, only one will get the title and the other shall fade and a new body will be made." She said. 

"I'm sorry I... don't understand..." Feli said and the lady looked at Romano and the Italian gasped in horror, he knew what that look is, the look that he feared the most "no...it cannot be...this is bullshit!" Romano screamed as his hands swiped the ball off the table and it landed on the floor. The lady doesn't seemed to be bothered by it as she remained silent but the younger Italian gasped and held his brother's arms "fratello! What's wrong??" 

The lady locked her eyes with Romano "only one. You must choose. You. Or him." Her voice echoed in his mind as he gritted his teeth and pulled his confused brother out by the arm and left.


	3. Confirmation

Feliciano worry for he was not used to seeing his big brother so....so stressed. 

"Fratello what's wrong? Please tell me." He would always ask everyday while wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. 

"Its nothing, Vene." His brother would always reply and gives him a peck on his forehead "it's nothing." 

Feli felt like every time he says everything was fine the exact opposite was troubling him. He could feel it. Oh yes he could feel it, inside him, since their two halves or twins rather, they can sometimes sense what the other is feeling and sometimes do the same thing in sync.   
Feli would stare at his brother's face at night, paler than before, he would purse his lips a not before curling up against his brother, tucking his head under the older Italian's chin and his brother would embrace him back. That alone would make Feliciano happy, longing for the warmth only the last member of his family could give. After being apart for so many centuries, he longed for a brother's warmth, during his stay at Austria's house, he was often scolded at and abused. Even if Austria was kind sometimes he was often mean.   
So after the unification of both north and south Italy Feli couldn't be more happier. They built this house together and promised to stay together as a family and would forever stay like that until the end of time.   
Feli hoped that they both would fade together when the time comes that their nation was no more, but the fates were never that kind.

"Ne ne fratello, where are you going?" Feliciano asks as he looked up from his bowl of pasta. 

"Just important business with our boss..." Romano turned to him and sighed before wiping his brother's face with a napkin "idiota can't you at least eat properly??" 

Feli giggles, Romano rolled his eyes "anyways I'm going." 

"Bye fratello! Be careful!" Feli waved and watched his brother leave. 

\------------- 

"You can't be fucking serious?!!" Romano screamed as he slammed his hands on the desk.   
His boss looked up calmly, "I am. I think it's about time." 

"But...but why....how could you do this?!" Romano growled as he clenched his fists tightly.  
"I know it's hard, I thought about it too. I thought twice and thrice but this really is the best solution." He looked up at the fuming nation "please understand that our country is in crisis and the southern people would never cooperate unless the two parts is united. There will be revolution if we don't do this." 

"But there must be another way!!" He screamed.

His boss shook his head "none. The other solution is to form a alliance with France and Germany, I'm sure that is not what you desired." 

"Id rather be a slave again than having my brother gone!!" 

"You can't mean that, after so many years of this countries history we finally managed to gain independence and now you say we'll be back to slavery again? All that for nothing?" His boss frowned. 

"Cut the crap!!" Romano growled and pointed a accusing finger at his boss, "what the fuck do you know?! I lived, experienced and known more than you!! I lived for fucking hundreds of years! Your life span is not even close to mine so what would you know about our countries' history?!!" Romano panted as he starts to tear up. His boss pursed his lips a bit "exactly, I don't know anything, and I know 80 years isn't even a long wait for you, that's why 'you' should know better on how it felt. On how to be a slave to other nations." 

Romano went silent, he knew it was hard, both him and his brother experienced hell. His boss got up from his chair "I know it's tough, Romano, I know you're still young." Romano looked at his boss who placed a hand on his shoulder "even if you're hundreds of years old or even thousands, you're still a child inside. But right now I want you to make a adult decision. Be the nation who you are created to be." His boss smiled "once we unite both parts our economy would prosper and we could produce more products for our international marketing business, we could even afford new upgrades for our country. Italy would be stronger with you as the lead nation." 

That's it, the weaker dies and the stronger lives, it's not fair. Its a selfish decision! All these just for the good of the economy. One life in exchange for millions of lives. But how could he do that, offering his brother's life, his only family. 

"Are you saying my brother isn't strong...?" He spoke. His boss looks a bit shocked "n-no, I just think that you're a better le–"   
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT US?! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE WHO AMONG US WILL DIE AND FADE FROM THE MEMORIES OF OTHER NATIONS, HUH?!" Romano grabbed the man's shirt.

"Let go Romano, don't forget I'm still your boss." He said firmly, the fuming nation gritted his teeth before he let go and began to sob "how could you....you don't know...ho hard it is...." he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve "we were apart even from when we were born... we rarely saw each other....but we fought...fought for our independence and now you're splitting us apart for good!" His palm eyes were glassy, his boss was shocked as he never saw the southern part shed tears as he was always the strong one. 

"I'm sorry... " was all the man could say, Romano shakes his head before he stormed out of the room. Leaving his boss behind. 

\--------

Later that night, Feli hummed as he prepared dinner for him and his brother, he looked at the clock, "hmm...I wonder when fratello would be home?" He wondered "ve~ I'm hungry, but I must wait for fratello!" He said with a determined look before the front door clicked open. Feli gasped and fixed his hair before running to the front door "fratello! Welcome home!" He beamed wide and threw himself in his brother's arms who hugged him back "hey Vene.... " he greeted, his throat a bit sore. 

"Are you okay fratello? Your voice is raspy." 

Romano shook his head and smiled "it's nothing fratello. Its just due to the weather changes."

Seeing his brother smile made him really happy "ah, you're right, come fratello let's eat! I made all your favorites!" He said as he pulled his brother to the kitchen but his brother stopped. Italy looked back at him "fratello?" 

Romano pressed his lips together "Veneziano..." he spoke "can...can you give me a hug?" He asks as he spreads his arms a bit for his baby brother. Italy swore he almost geared up, asking for a hug from his brother was very rare "silly fratello, of course you can." He went to him and hugged him, Romano hugged him back tightly, taking in his warmth and scent as much as he could. 

Italy felt sadness in his chest, he wonders if his brother was sad, he pets his head "don't be sad fratello. I'm here, I'm here for you." He smiled against his brother's shoulder as his bright amber eyes began to sting as he started to cry, "ah, silly fratello, why are you crying?" Italy smiled a bit as tears poured down from his eyes. Romano wasn't crying. There are times that when the other doesn't wish to show that he was sad but was really crying inside, the other would be the one crying out the other's sadness. This was the example of it. 

After dinner, Romano and Feli helped each other to clean the kitchen before they got up in their room, Feli looked at his brother before he laid beside him and hugged him, Romano held him close.

He can't lose his brother, he won't be able to live with the fact that he let his brother fade. He won't let it. He'll live. No matter what. He will. 

"I promise." He whispered to his baby brother who was already fast asleep.


	4. The fading of the other half

Its been 3 months since the incident with his boss. Romano didn't waste a single second and did everything he could possibly do with his brother, they did nothing but had brotherly bonding together. Though Feli was confused on why his brother wishes to spend time with him, he decided not to question it since he likes his brother more his way, making him feel loved. He wanted it all.  
They just got home from a stroll around Italy, literally, Romano headed to the bathroom and noticed his reflection was fading a bit "why...why now? Not now...please not now, I need more time." He gripped his hair, "please...please...." he gasped as he snapped out of his trance when his brother knocked "fratello are you done in there? I need to shower." Feli called.

"Just a minute!" Romano immediately splashed water on his face before wiping it with a face towel. Just give me more time.

Romano had Feli sitting between his legs on the floor as his hands was buried in the towel, he was drying Feli's hair since he had finished taking a shower. 

"Damn you should learn how to dry your hair before going to bed, idiota fratellino." Romano groaned, earning a giggle from his baby brother "well I have fratello to dry it for me~" 

Romano's eye twitched, "what am I your hair dryer??" 

"Mhmm~!" He giggles, teasing his brother, "bastardo." Romano hissed, making Feli laugh "I'm kidding fratello!" 

Silence passed by before Romano spoke "Feli..." 

"Mm?" 

"If...if ever I...disappear...don't go looking for me okay?" 

"Why? Where is fratello going?" Feli looked up cutely, Romano shakes his head "just know that... even when I'm not here beside you...know that I'll always be with you wherever you go...alright?" 

Feli pursed his lips "fratello I think you watched too much of Antonio's Spanish soap operas." 

"Idiota bastardo I'm serious here!" Romano slapped the back of Feli's head, the younger giggles "I always know you're there fratello, you watch over me whenever I go out. You think I never noticed you?" 

Romano blushed "w-well I was just making sure that potato eating bastard never did anything fishy to you." 

Feli giggles "Ludwig is a friend fratello! No one could replace my bug brother!" He smiled as Romano pouted "besides..." he pushed Romano down on the bed and hugged his waist "I know fratello won't leave me." 

"But what if...I will...? Would you hate me?" 

"You would never, fratello, you promised me didn't you?" Feli looked up at him. "But it's just a what if...what if I die one of these days...or disappear... would.... would you hate me?" 

"Fratello won't die! Stop saying that!" The younger gripped his brother's shirt "I would never hate you. No matter what, I love you fratello! So much! So don't leave me!" He hugged him tightly.

Romano smiled a bit, his chest aching "si...I won't leave you Vene." 

"Promise??" 

"Si, si... " he ran his fingers in his brother's hair "get some sleep fratello." 

Feli looked at him before kissing his cheek lightly and cuddles him before falling asleep, Romano closed his eyes, sleep taking over.

Lager that night, Romano woke up with a soft gasp, his body felt cold, he slowly sat up after gently removing his baby brother's arms around his waist, he placed a hand on his chest "my time is up....." The southern part whispered heavily as he looked down on his hands that was slowly fading, a small smile appeared on his lips before he got up and immediately wrote on a paper, sealing it in a letter with the Southern Vargas stamp. He wrote something on the back of it.

This is it, he was given the time he needed to be with his brother, and to say his goodbyes. He geared up knowing the fact that once he was gone, no one would remember him...just like what happened to Great Rome and Germania. 'This is the choice I made'. He looked at his brother as his body began to glow. His military clothes were back on as he laid back beside his brother, holding him close as he leaned their foreheads together, his emerald eyes stinging "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what's happening...Veneziano...I'm afraid you don't be able to handle it if I told you..." he closed his eyes "I'll be with you always fratellino...your brother will watch over you...I'll protect you always....remember that...remember me...." he cried as he smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks as his body glowed a bit, he pressed a final kiss on his brother's forehead "ti amo...Veneziano." he smiled before he gave one last glow and his body faded, three bright colored orbs came out from his fading form as the three colors were of the Italian flag; green, white and red. The white orbs disappeared into the air while the three colored ones was absorbed into Feli's body. Unknowingly, the two halves has finally become one. It was finished.


	5. Waking up alone

Feli shifted on his bed as he woke up slowly, yawning sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, he extended his arm to his side, expecting a warm body but no, all he felt was cold sheets. He opened a eye and looked around, it was 6 in the morning, his brother couldn't have gotten up early. He slowly sat up with a cute yawn "Lovi?" He looked around the dim room before slipping out of bed, his bare feet pressing against the cold tiles as he puts his black polo shirt on before walking out of the room.   
"Lovino?" He called once again, checking the bathrooms and the balcony before going downstairs to look around, hoping that the elder Italian was up making breakfast or harvesting tomatoes or something.   
Silence, that's what greeted him, Feli looked around in the dim kitchen and dining area, no sight of the Italian. He immediately checked the notes on the fridge, usually Lovino would leave a message on the refrigerator if he ever went out just to inform him that he's fine. But none. Nothing was on the fridge. Panic began to surge through him as he immediately looked around "fratello?? Lovino!!" He called once he got to their small tomato farm in the backyard, silence answered him, he gripped his hair as his memory set back on last night, his brother asked him if he'll get mad, what if he dies?  
He shakes his head "no...no that's...that's impossible...fratello can't....he can't..." he shakes his head before he gasped when he saw his skin was light tan, he used to be the lighter one between them, now he's got the same shade as Lovino's. He looked at his hands as he shakes his head. He ran to the bathroom and gasped in horror and screamed as he gazed at his reflection. His hair was darker shade with the hint of light red when against the light, skin was tanner, his eyes are mismatched; the other was now palm green as it was Lovino's eye color while the other was his usual amber one. He screamed as his hands cupped his face, tears falling one after the other "why....fratello why....what happened...??" He trembled in fear as his heart was racing, he can't accept the fact that his brother was now forever gone. He sobbed while clenching his chest "help....someone...help me...." he gasped for air before he scrambled out if the bathroom and immediately called Ludwig but the servers couldn't be reached "w-what?" Just like that, the phone beeped as there was a voice message. He clicked it and listened to it, 

"I'm sorry...it's over." 

Those four words bore into Feliciano. His eyes widened as tears flowed more, he and Ludwig only dated for a month since Ludwig said he liked Feli. That came out at the worse time. He gripped his hair as he screamed, "why....why does everyone leave me??" He cried hard, clenching his chest, he's got no one to vent his pain out. He tried calling the other nations but were busy or doesn't give a damn. They left him, they turned their backs to him. 

Feli got up from the floor as he found his phone smashed in his hand, he threw it away as he made his way to the bathroom, his eyes were small like dots as he punched the mirror, hating to see his reflection as it reminded him of his brother. The other nations may have forgotten about his brother and they may have abandoned him seeing him only as a weak and whining nation.   
"Wait till you see..." his dangerous mismatched eyes stared at the blood on the mirror who showed half of his reflection and half of Lovino. 

'Its only the two of us against the world.' 

"Who Luciano Vargas is." He said in a low tone. Time of change is coming. 

\------

Japan gasped when the picture of the Axis fell and half of Italy's face was broken. He picked the broken pieces up "what could this mean?" 

\-----

Ludwig felt chills run down his spine as he was with Gilbert. 

"Whats wrong Lud?" The albino asks as the younger German shook his head "nothing..." he looked out the window as the rain began to pour down hard "...it's nothing."


	6. Absence of the Nation

Two weeks later, a meeting was held but the bubbly Italian was nowhere to be found, even the southern part was gone.   
Ludwig looked around and tried calling Feliciano's phone again but only the voice machine answers the phone, stating that the servers could not be reached or it was switched off. He sighed as he tapped the corner of the phone against his forehead 'did he took the breakup too seriously? He's a whining nation after all....' he thought as Japan was the host of the meeting so everyone was quite behaved but France was still arguing with England.   
'What could have happened to him?' He bit his lip as he stared at the papers in front of him blankly. The date thing was only of mere curiosity, he didn't thought Italy would take it too seriously. But perhaps he really did got hurt and was now crying non stop.  
He plans to pay him a visit later.

After the meeting, Kiku and Ludwig went to Feliciano's place but to their surprise, said nation was not there.  
"Perhaps he just reft to coor down his head? It might be awkward for you two to see each other after that." Kiku smiled gently as Ludwig gave a sigh "yeah...you're right. I didn't expect he'd take it seriously. Romano would kill me if his brother keeps crying nonstop. You know how Italy is." 

Kiku nods as he left with Ludwig. 

Feliciano bit his lip as he heard their conversation fully. So that is how he thinks of him. He touched his palm green eye "don't worry fratello. I wont let them belittle us any longer. I promise you that." he said before disappearing with his men.

\-------

"Seriously Iggy what are you planning to do?" Alfred was making a face as he stared at the Brit in front of him who was blushing bright red.

"S-shut up! I can do this without you glaring at me!"

"We've been here for a hour already." 

Arthur pursed his lips as he was thinking on asking Feli out after he got the wind of his break up with Ludwig. He knew he needs time to recover so Arthur will do his best to comfort him in hopes that he'd grow feelings for him as well. Naive? According to America, yes. 

"whatever dude I'm taking a nap." Alfred said before he went to his room to sleep, leaving England on his own in the living room.   
England tried calling him but it wont connect. That was really odd. He was thinking of using magic to know how he was doing but he figured it might have a bad side effect so he threw the idea away. He sighed and leaned back. He'll have to think of a right moment to confess to Italy. He hopes he wont run away.

Days. Weeks. Months passed and they never got any news from Italy. He never even attended the world meetings but the product exchange business was still ongoing but no foreign nations can visit. Not even Antonio or Ludwig. None.   
Arthur had this eerie feeling that he can't explain, there was something off about Feliciano. He wasn't the type to just...shut people out. What happened? Is he really taking the breakup way too far? Isn't that exaggerating? The nations who used to adore Feli started questioning it. What is the reason of his sudden change towards people?  
Arthur hoped he'd get to see him, he was desperate on telling him that he was there for him. Even if he rejected him.

But Italy was too drunk with anger and loneliness to even hear it if he said it.


	7. 20 years later

The Axis had done low profits of the World Meetings, its just wasn't the same without Italy. Without him the Axis would not be complete thus caused them to break apart. The Allies are the same, without the bubbly Italian its just not the same anymore, England wanted badly to know how Italy was doing and if he was alright. He cant stop but wonder for the past 20 years. 

Today however sent chills down his spine. It was the same as usual, a meeting without cooperation. Its pointless really, they're just wasting time, if it wasn't for their boss forcing them they won't even come. 

"Agh. Morning Eng." America greeted with a low tone, his once playful aura was now gone.

"Good morning America. I see that you are rather early today." He smiled a bit in hope to change the mood "I just want this to be over with. The sooner we start the sooner we finish. This dumb ol' meeting would be fruitless anyway." The American groaned. England can't argue for it is indeed true that no matter how many meetings they hold it would never change anything.

One by one did the nations enter, taking in their respective seats before the Axis came in through the big doors behind their seats. They still had Italy's seat in reserved. Just in case....if he ever comes back...

Germany clears his throat to silence everyone- he doesn't need to do that since they aren't that lively today as well. 

Japan looked at the German with the same expression but the German nation held his usual serious aura and started the meeting "before I start. I would like to-" his phone began to buzz "excuse me..." he said before answering "ja?" his bright eyes widened "what?? When??" 

This made the other nations curious and disturbed on what it was since Germany end the call with a expression like he just saw a freaking ghost. 

"Germany dude what is it?" America asks as the said nation swallowed thickly "...there is a meeting...held....but it is not here.....its in....Italy." That alone made the others gasp and shot up from their seats "what?!"

"You can't be serious mon ami! We never had any contact with Italy for 20 years!" France exclaimed.

"Well...he just did."

"That could be a trick Germany-san." Japan said as he felt a bit disturbed. 

"It cant be....the Italian Nation's disappearance is very confidential and they would never joke about this." Germany said as he waved his phone "and they said we had to come, whether we like it or not." 

"Well...then lets go!" America exclaimed 

"Excuse me?" France looked at him 

"If its really Italy then we should totally go! We are hell without him and this might be the only opportunity we'll be able to talk to him! We turned him down once lets not turn this chance to apologize now!" 

As much as they hate to admit it, America was right on this. With that, the nations boarded the private plane to Italy. 

Upon arriving there, everything was new and was clearly different from the last time they were there. 20 years changed Italy. 

They looked around as they spotted a black car that took him to the said meeting hall. They looked around in awe on how grand and...dark it was. The kind of dark that it was giving you the chills.

They arrived to the grand meeting hall that had a long round table, painting of predator and its prey and heads of lions mounted on the wall. Italy was never the one who liked the animal heads mounted on walls since they scare the boy badly.

They carefully sat down as they looked around "is this really Italy? I expect it to be the same." America stated 

"I think we are in the wrong place aru." China shivered, receiving a comforting smile from Russia as he held the Chinese man's hand. 

"Where is Italy-kun?" Japan looked around.

Germany huffed. "Late as usual. Y-you know him." 

 

"Oh? Was I? Actually, you are the ones who are late." 

 

A voice shocked the nations as they turned towards the dark side of the room behind Japan and Germany's chairs, the door on the opposite end of the door they came in, closed slowly as a low giggle sent chills run down their spine. 

"If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut." 

The nations are speechless as they stood up from their chairs when the figure moved in the dark and started walking towards them. Stepping in the light to show full appearance made the nations gasp loudly as they stared at the male before them.

"It is good to see you, my old friends. Did you miss me?" The Italian grinned, showing his pearly whites.   
His skin was tanner than before, almost the skin tone of Romano. His soft hair had turned reddish brown like it was dyed with blood, his eyes are different. His left eye was reddish magenta while the other was palm green. His outfit is a decorated WW2 Italian Brigade Uniform, with shiny patent-leather, laceless boots. 

He was totally different from the Italy they once knew. 

"So, I believe we gathered here for a meeting, yes?" He smiled rather dangerously. 

"Italy...wha...what happened to you?" Italy blinked "what happened to me? I believe this is the real me that Turkey kept warning you about." he smiled as no one really believed the Turkish man's words.

"This...this is outrageous! Italy would never become like this! This is not you-" France exclaimed before he was cut off when a knife flew past him and it stabbed the back of his wooden chair. Everyone was wide eyed as they looked back at the nation who threw it "don't act like you know me, shitty beard, none of you really knew who Italy is and what I've been through." he growled lowly as he held sharp knives between his fingers. Very violent!

England was speechless. What happened to his innocent and beloved Italy? His eyes are different as well. Why?

According to Turkey, when Italy was on a rampage, the only one who can stop him was his brother, Romano. That's it. Romano can stop him. England looked around for the elder Italian who was always around his little brother, but he was nowhere to be found. Where could he be when they need him??

"Looking for someone. Arthur?" Italy looked at him with a murderous grin. England swallowed thickly "I...I um...." 

"You are probably wondering where my brother is. No?" 

That caught everyone's attention as Italy laughed hysterically, covering his palm green eye "he is me." 

He grinned, his tongue sticking out to lick the blade of the knife "we have become one."


	8. New Italy

I apologize for the long wait, it appears that my anxiety of making this story is eating at me....I don't feel like I can properly finish a book... I'll try to update as much as I can...  
                           -Ryuuji_Ackerman 

 

 

 

England gasped as he woke up abruptly. Panting a bit as his hand clenched his chest, it can't be true, can it? It was all a dream right? Right?? Italy would never succumb to violence.

His fairy friends flew to him "Arthur," they spoke "what's the matter? Are you okay?" Only the fairies often uses his human name.

England forced a smile up "mm! I am sorry for making you all worry." He said before he slowly got out of bed but a sharp pain ran through him as he held his leg "ah!" He hissed in pain as his thigh was wrapped in bandages and had began to bleed once again. 

Running footsteps can be heard before America bursts in the room "England! You're awake!" 

"Thank god you're alright." France and the others walked over and helped England back on the bed.

"Don't move so suddenly, I just had you patched up aru!" China exclaimed as he checked the wound on his thigh.

"What the bloody hell happened??" England asks as he held his throbbing head. 

"You...don't remember?" France blinked as America looked down "that was so reckless Arthur....don't...don't do that again....." he sat down on the side of the bed "Italy...he...he really...changed....for good." 

"No....no that's not true!" England states as he didn't want to believe it. It was all a dream right?? 

"Stop defending him England he did this to you!" America stated.

"He's not the same Italy we once knew aru." 

"We underestimated him..." Russia spoke before looking at China who finished changing his bandages, for the first time in centuries, England saw the fear in their faces. 

"What happened...?" 

//Flashback//

"We have become one." Italy's eyes glowed as they were filled with blood lust, insane happiness and anger 

The others shivered as they swore the temperature dropped. None could utter a sound for their throats tightened every time they made a urge to speak. 

England stared wide eyes as Italy moved to pour expensive wine in his wine glass that sat on a table on the side "why so silent? I'm not used to this kind of serious aura as it is so unlike you." He said as it was rather a insult but it was true. 

"Italy....where were you...?" America asks as his legs trembled a bit.

"Me? Why, I didn't think someone like you would miss me, United States of America." He grinned, "what happened to your motto, 'I'm a hero!' was it?" He said as he swiftly got on the table with such elegance and balance as he walked over to America and crouched down to his eye level "what happened to the hero now, Mr. America?" He glared before tilting his head to the side creepily "could it be that you feel guilty of my message 20 years ago?" 

America looked away, not meeting the Italian's gaze as the brunet barked a laugh "are you all not aware of the plea I asked two decades ago? Have you forgotten? Well then lets rewind it all shall we??" He grinned as he got a tape recorder out and replayed his message to America.

"Heyo! This is the Hero speaking! Ya know what to do durufuuuu!" Came America's voice mail before it beeped. The blonde's eyes widened as he bit his lip.

"America! America p-please...h-help me! I-I can't...breathe....s-s-s-something...h-happened a-a-and I can't..." Came Italy's pitiful sobs and hiccups between his tears "America please help me!! The others wont answer me please!"  

Italy stopped the recorded phone call and glared at the male "what did you do after you heard that, A-me-ri-ca?" His voice became low and menacing.  
The blonde felt the shame and guilt coming back as he didn't answer the Italian Nation. 

He felt disappointed when he received no response, he got back up as he looked at the stunned Axis and Allies before him "I sent you all a plea, all I wanted is for you to help me in the darkest moment of my life, I was swallowed by grief and depression knowing that none of you came. I thought you were my family but you proved me wrong," He crushed the recorder in his hands and loosened his fists as he lets the broken pieces fall onto the table and the floor.  
"the only family that was ever there for me was my fratello whom I thought despised me for being the center of attention but the truth is that he was trying to protect me from you worthless pests all along!!" He growled as his emerald eye held deep anger "the world turned their back on us so why don't we do the same?" He grinned wide as the United Kingdom gasped, they did this, if only they went to his aid then...none of this would have happen. 

"I'm sure you know how it felt like, Arthur." Italy walked towards the British nation as he still stood on the table "the pain of fighting your brother, the pain of accepting his war for independence against you, the pain of losing your little brother. I know the same pain Arthur, the only difference is..." he poured the red wine down on England's head as his sandy blonde hair was soon dyed red and the red flow of the wine trailed down his pale skin and onto his suit. The other nations gasped at this act, normally England would have thrown a fit but he didn't for he was being mentally tortured "...mine is dead, and yours is alive and celebrating independence day." Italy said darkly as England soon hunched over and coughed blood, he stared at his palm that had blood on it, with wide eyes.

"Doesn't it look familiar England? The bloody battle field when the United Kingdom was stripped from his title as being the world's most powerful nation." He whispered as England started to cry.

Feeling satisfied of this, Italy jumped down from the table and called the meeting over when he felt strong arms around him "Italy...please....come back..." England pleaded as he cried. The last thing the nation remembered was being hit two times with the wine bottle before passing out with a bloody head.  
The words that slipped out of the Italian's mouth rang in side the British's head besides the echoing voices of the Allies as they ran to England to help him.

"He's long dead. This is me." 

 

 

England cried as he remembered everything. He wished everything was a dream. A horrible nightmare that will soon fade once the morning dawn stretched in through out the world.


	9. Attention Author Time!

Hello, Ryuuji Ackerman here, Happy New year! My birthday would come soon and I thought I'd give you guys a small treat.

I am not sure if this story is very well admired, either way, I have all the upcoming chapters ready however I would like to choose one of my dear readers to work with me, let me explain.

I will choose at least one or two from you guys and I will give them a chance to tell me what they would like to add to the story and the upcoming chapters, I will not say who I have chosen and it will just come out in the next chapter as a surprise! 

Comment the ideas or things you'd like to include such as minor pairings and others. 

I hope we all get along and I look forward to add your ideas to the following chapters ^^

-Ryuuji_Ackerman08


	10. Plan of Escape

The nations sat in the room in silence as Arthur looked down with a grim look on his face, still cant believe what was happening. 

America drummed his fingers on his arm as his arms were crossed, leaning against the wall beside Japan who was looking down with a dark look. Ludwig had his elbows propped up on the table as he sat in silence, his mind swirling in thoughts and regret. They all felt regret. If they only responded to Italy that day, let him at least feel a little comfort then none of this would happen. 

"We need to get out of here aru!" China finally spoke up, his hands trembling a bit as he felt that they are being watched "nothing but death awaits us here! What happened to Arthur was just a mere punishment, there is no telling what Italy plans to do with us!" 

"I agree, da." Russia spoke up as well.

"How do you plan on getting out? Zhis country has no connection to others, its practically remote! Italy might be out zhere!" France exclaimed as he ran a hand in his curly blonde locks in a distressed manner. 

"Well perhaps there may be a way," Japan looked up, "whire heading here earier, I had fert something fishy is going on so I had rooked around and saw ventiration passages, it might be big enough for us." 

"That's crazy..." 

"Well what choice do we have??" America raised his voice "I'm not going to wait here and get us killed! Japan, lead the way!" He said before he turned to England and attempted to help him up but the Brit refused. 

"Arthur....?" France blinked. 

"I'm....I....I'm not leaving...! I'll stay here!" 

America gasped "you can't be serious England!" 

"Italy....Feliciano is still in there! I know he is! I can get him out—" 

"Forget your feelings for him Arthur! Look what he has done to you!" America argued. 

"You don't understand America, I know Feliciano is still in there! He has just been consumed by hatred, pain and anger." 

"No I wont let you!" America grabbed the Brit's arms firmly.

"I don't have anything to go back to, Alfred!" Arthur screamed as he pants a bit "I have long promised to myself that I'll protect you and I cant keep you from leaving...I wont do the same thing twice!" 

The others only stared at the United Kingdom and United States. America's grip loosened before he swallowed thickly "...let's go..." 

"Alfred!" France grabbed his shoulder as the male looked back a bit with a bitter glare "this is what he wants...." he said before heading to the door, "just don't blame me for not warning you, England." 

The others hesitated but soon followed after America as it is their only way out. China looked back at England and held his hands firmly with a small sorrowful frown "...be careful...you opium bastard..." he said as England chuckled dryly "you too...." 

Russia placed his hands on China's arms who refused to let go but loosened his grip later on and slowly pulled away, Russia looked back at England one last time before he left with China.

Upon watching his friends leave, he heaved a heavy sigh as he was really afraid but he had made up his mind to stay with Italy, if torturing or killing him is what it takes to forgive them then he'll gladly submit, he laid back down and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. 

 

"Please get out safely..."


	11. Dangerous Games

The door slowly creaked open as bright palm green and magenta colored eyes gazed at the sleeping form of the Brit. A grin plastered on his face as he slowly walked over to the blonde, his cold hands gently cupped the male's cheek while his other hand pressed a knife on his neck.   
England woke up from the cold touch of metal against his warm skin, his emerald eyes widened and gasped when he saw Italy before him with his killer grin. Nearly having a heart attack. As if that could kill a nation. 

"I-Italy!" 

He purred "Shh shh, did I wake you?" 

"N-no...b-but I—" "Good." Italy cut him off before he straightened up "where are the others? Its nearly time for lunch." He stated as he threw and caught the knife in the air. 

"I...t-they've gone...." England stuttered, why was he stuttering?? 

"Oh, really? How rude of them to leave without saying any goodbyes." He said lowly. 

England kept his head down before he looked up "I-Italy I—" 

"They need to be punished."

With those words, the Brit felt his blood run cold and looked up with a fearful look on his face as he watched Italy walk and got out a remote control where a flat screen slowly lowered from the ceiling. The Italian turned it on which shows the CCTVs and micro cameras hidden around the building and showed America's group as they walked down the hall, looking around for any guards. 

"Look, they're just like mice, planning to escape while the cat is gone." Luciano said with a huff, "just so you know, I don't let any guards near my playground." His eye glowed bright crimson as held a knife "why don't we play a game, Iggy?" 

"A-a game?" he gulped "what game?" 

The Italian grinned "simple." He said as he got out two gold coins "heads or tails."

"Wha...? This...this is stupid....!" England said as his eyes trailed on his friends who entered a dark room which was the meeting room that they have entered earlier, the door which they came in is the only way they can get out. 

"Maybe so, but you see, their lives are on the line here." Luciano grinned, the large doors slammed shut behind the nation's backs, alarming them as the lights were switched on.

"All you have to do is guess if its heads or tails, I'll be on the other side so feel free to choose." He said as he flicked the coin in the air before watching it fall back on his palm. "You have two lives, Iggy." Italy grinned wide.

"What will happen if I win?" 

"I'll let them go."

The Brit swallowed thickly "and if I lose?"

Italy grinned "then they'll be painting my meeting room red."  

"You can't be serious!" 

"Oh, I am not joking right now, yes?" He grinned "I'm not that stupid happy go lucky idiot that you all know." 

England's throat tightens before he looked down "why....why them? I thought we were all friends...." 

"Friends?" He blinked before barking a laugh "that is the most stupidest thing I ever heard!" His laugh was hysterical as he held his head "oh my god, of course its all a lie! If they were real friends they would never have left me at the time when I needed them the most, they turned their backs on me." 

"That's not true I—" 

"They turned their back on you as well, England."

"No..." he gasped "its a lie....they would never...."

"Oh? If they haven't then why did they leave?" 

"T-that's because I told them to! I can't walk in this state and—" 

"If they really were friends they would never leave you, they would find a way to get you out of here." He leaned down and tilted his chin up with his knife "don't they deserve to be punished?" He tilted his head to the side, guns came out from the walls of the meeting room, aiming at them.

England gasped and grabbed his arm "l-let them go, please, I beg you!" 

He looked down at him "I like you begging like this." He smirked "very well then." 

A smile came to England's lips, he knew Italy still had mercy in him— but he was wrong. 

"Lick it." 

"W-what?" 

"I said lick it, are you deaf?" Italy said darkly. "If you give me a proper blow job, I might let them go." He smirked. 

England looked at the member before he swallowed thickly. He slowly parted his lips and took him in his mouth, starting to suck and bob his head while his pale hands gripped at Luciano's trousers.

***

The Italian stared with boredom at the blinde who was now kneeling on the floor between his legs, doing his job.   
He heaved a yawn making the nation flinch and started to kiss and suck at the length, panicking since he heard the panicking cries of his friends who was trying to get out of the armed room with no success.

"That's enough, let go or it'll go pruny. You're bad at this. i thought you're the perverted ambassador, this is really a disappointment." 

"D-don't be daft, I'm just getting started!" He stuttered and started stroking the hard organ in his hands and pushed it down to his throat, he was only doing it for his friends, that was all. 

Italy glared at him, soon ejaculating his warm seed in his mouth, making England cough at the taste, covering his mouth with his hand before his hair was pulled at and was yanked roughly. Forcing him to face upward "swallow it. Now." 

"Mmf...." England teared up before he slowly swallowed the thick liquid, coughing a bit.

"Very good, Arthur." Italy grinned "I shall give you your reward." He said as the guns aimed at the nations in the meeting room, England's eyes widened when Italy was about to push the button "wait!" He grabbed his hand to stop him "we had a deal...y-you told me you'd let them go!" He protested. Earning a grin from the male "I said if you gave me a proper blow job. That was even worse than a prostitute's." He huffed.

"B-but I made you come—!" his face was grabbed roughly by the brunette who flashed him a deadly glare.

"Don't you raise your voice on me, that blow job is the worst I ever received, yet. However, you did make me come from forced ejaculation because it'll take hours for you to finish me off. I'll reward you by half killing them."   
"No wait don't!" It was too late, the guns fired at the nations who screamed in pain and fell on the floor with blood spilling from their bodies. England was forced to watch as he cried, watching his beloved little brother get shot "enough...please...stop this...  
STOP THIS!!" He screamed.

"Relax, bullets would never kill a nation," Italy smirked, enjoying tormenting the Brit furthermore.

"Heh, you belong to me now, your life in exchange for their freedom. Aren't you happy?" He whispered before biting his ear.   
His wicked grin was the last thing England saw before he passed out from all of the stress and trauma. Tears staining his cheeks as he went limp in his predator's arms.

 

"You lost the game, England."


	12. Love or Hate?

"Your friends are sent to the hospital, I don't need them anymore." Italy said as he sat on the side of the bed, England curled up under the sheets "the fun thing about being nations; is that they don't die no matter how you slaughter them." He grinned darkly "as long as the government is active and running, they'll heal over and over." 

Silence rang in the room, the Italian turned his gaze to the Brit under the sheets "oi, England, do you hate me?" 

No answer. 

Italy leaned in and whispered on his ear "do you resent me?"

'No....don't whisper things like that to me.... I don't know....'

"You hate me, right?" 

'Please...stop.... '

England's lip quivered, he does not know what to answer, he didn't know if he still loves him or hates him.   
He didn't speak, he remained silent.    
Italy smiled a bit, "I thought so." His voice had gone soft like the normal Italy's voice. England's eyes widened and sat up but the male was already heading to the door "its only natural considering I harassed you, held you captive and even tortured you emotionally." He turned back with his bright mismatched eyes, burning with madness "it makes me happy to see you suffer. So hate me, resent me, curse me. This hatred is what made me stronger and now I am free from my pathetic self." He grinned wide, his emerald eye had teared up and a tear flowed down his face. Dismissing it, he turned to his heels and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

England sat there, what was that? He almost believed his friends when they said Italy was now a heartless monster but he cried, there could still be a part of him that is innocent and can still feel love. Two halves came to one, it might be Romano's tears.   
Its still confusing him and it felt like his head was about to split in two because of it. But that means he still had a chance to bring the Italy he loved back to them.   
A wave of determination washed over England as he started planning what he should do. 

 

Meanwhile, Italy walked down the halls while tossing his pocket knife in the air, "tch, what was that?" He touched his green eye with a soft growl "don't worry fratello, it'll all be over soon once I get my revenge, we could live together afterwards. But for now, leave everything to me."   
Italy had locked the innocent part of him away the moment he became one with his brother, promising he wont be the weak nation they thought he is. His weakness is what drove Romano to fade, "its all my fault...its all....mine...all mine...." He gripped his head, his anxiety striking him which triggered more of his madness, at that one moment, Italy's voice became weak "I'm sorry....I'm sorry...please....anyone....save me...." He sobbed before his vision had blacked out.

The next thing Italy saw when he woke up was a dim room, warm, slender arms wrapped around him. He rubbed his eyes as two naked women slept beside him, the last thing he recalled was wallowing himself in depression, perhaps he had gone and done things unconsciously again.  
A certain blonde popped in his mind making him sit up and took the arms off of his body.

"Mmnnm, Luciano baby, its still early...!" One of the women whined sleepily.

"Come, sleep with us, Luciano." The girl purred as they held their arms out.

"Ah..." Italy held his head, what the fuck was that? Why did HE appeared in his thoughts? That's so....disgusting.   
He laid back down with the girls who immediately laid on top of him happily. These human prostitutes does not know of Italy's real identity. Honestly, no one can really tell nations apart from normal citizens since they are born in the guise of a human but embody the nation they are born with its name.   
Immortality is granted upon them, humans cant kill them no matter what you do. However, immortality is not as great as humans portray. Being a nation meant you have to live in order to grow and supply your people's needs. From the moment a nation is born, danger was already before them. At a young age they seen blood, hardship and war. They had to fight for they represent the courage of their country. Pride, greed and envy are the main sins of nations, envy of their neighbors, greed for wealth and pride of their strength.  

Who says being a nation is fun? To not be able to live and die with the humans they love. They'll continue to exist so they can continue remembering the glory and pain of old. The wise rulers in the past are now replaced by foolish and greedy people.   
The old days were the good days. 

Each nation holds scars from war, so that they may never forget their history and what they have been through in order to gain rights and independence.   
The heavy feeling of being alive forever is what drove them to depression, no matter how much they want to die, they cant. The earth will continue to give birth to them in an endless cycle.   
Nations marry in order to unite. No love is between them because there is no love when you are a nation. 

'You may look human but there is no need for you to adapt human emotions that will only pull you down.' 

His boss was right. He was foolish to fall for things like love. Germany never loved him, his friends abandoned him, the only family who looked out for him is gone. He has no one. No one to rely on, no one to lean on. 

"What a cursed world...." He muttered before closing his eyes.   
A fairy, probably one of England's friends and in the disguise of a butterfly, saw this and sadly flew off to the window. She was suddenly pinned on the wall when her wing was pierced by a small knife, Luciano's eyes pierced the butterfly. 

"Tch. Filthy insects." He growled but his voice shook and his eyes held sorrow. 

The fairy struggled but managed to tear the portion of her wing off and somehow flew back to England's room where she told him what happened and what had ran in Italy's mind.   
At that moment, England felt that he was Italy, knowing the pain he was going through was indeed mind breaking. He tended on his fairy friend and sent her off before he got out of bed.  

"I don't hate you.... Italy...." He said to himself as he made his way to the window, limping as he did "...but I'm not sure I can love you the way I used to."


	13. The other Half (part 1)

Luciano paced around his room, humming softly at his achievement of bringing the nations to their knees, it wont be long till he can dominate over them.   
He threw his knives in the air before dropping them on his desk, beside it stood a body mirror.   
The male walked over and looked at his appearance, light tan skin, mismatched eyes, reddish brown hair. Its clearly different from the nation he used to be. 

"I'm so beautiful.... We're beautiful, aren't we, Lovino?" He smiled madly as he touched his palm green eye "I'm going to give you everything we ever wanted. I'm going to be a strong nation to prove that we don't really need the aid of others." He hugged himself.   
In the mirror showed his former self, Feliciano, who was crying nonstop, pounding at the glass. 

"I killed you, you shouldn't be around anymore." He said coldly as he glared at the male who was shouting silently "we'll soon be able to get what we want, just wait. Too long have you kept me hidden." 

His reflection soon turned to Lovino who gazed at him with that disappointed frown. Glaring at him with bloodshot eyes. 

The male screamed and smashed his knuckles against the surface of the mirror, having it shatter to pieces that fell on the floor.   
Luciano gripped his head with his bleeding knuckle "don't.... " he breathed "don't look at me like that.... Lovi...." He sobbed, looking back at he mirror that showed his face with a large crack in the middle that separates the mismatched eyes "aren't I a good kid? I'm doing what you want... Isn't that enough??" He stained his face with the blood from his fingertips "what else am I lacking.....?" He slumped down on the floor with his head against the broken mirror "I need you.... Lovi.... I still need you....." 

(End of part 1)


	14. The lonely man

A/N: sorry....losing my inspiration to write this so....anyway, frequent use of human names coming up

Arthur stared blankly at the wall, wondering how his friends are doing.   
Feli has changed so much, so much that it terrifies him. Hearing the loud crash down the hallway only made him more terrible, he had been sensitive to sounds lately, fear that Feli might come back. Or rather, Luciano might. He's not Feliciano anymore.  
The man didn't forbid him to wander around his room and its not like he's chained either. He slowly got up from his bed, the mattress creaking a bit as his feet pressed against the cold tiled floor, he pushed himself up and walked towards the bookcase in the corner of the room that had a few books in it, he rather hoped to get locked up in a library filled with books because that will keep him occupied at the very least. But its better than nothing.  
He looked over at the golden text that held the titles of the books, his pale fingers gently stroked the spines of it before pulling one out, a nameless red book, and blew the dust away since it had been clearly there for who knows how long without being touched.   
He looked around before he opened the thick red cover "why isn't there a title?" He wondered, the smell of old paper really relaxed him and reminded him of the old days where he read great novels of old.

The writings are a bit faded but its readable "December 3rd...." He muttered and started reading, its actually a story, novel rather, whose main character is a man who lived a very sad life. It made Arthur sad as well since the story told him that the man was all alone and no matter what he did he always fails at everything.   
He didn't like showing the sad look on other people that's why he puts a act on being strong since his pride held him back from reaching out which only made him more sad. Melancholy.  
The man only wanted recognition. His brother had everything and everyone loves him. 

"So much love to give yet has no one to give it to," Arthur read, "yet he feels happiness, in seeing his brother receive it all." That brought sudden realization to him "this is Lovino's room....he wrote these books himself...." He told himself and gathered the rest of the books on the shelves before carrying them over to the bed and continued reading.   
He never thought Lovino would actually write something and his grammar are really good.  
He got so engrossed with the books that he didn't notice the time went on quickly. 

His stomach growled indicating that he needs food, he sighed a bit and doubted that Luciano will let him out any time soon. His thoughts were cut off when he heard the door unlocking and creaked open, he immediately pulled his knees up to his chest, bracing himself.

"Well hello there beautiful, I've been calling you for five fucking minutes now." Luciano smiled dangerously.

Arthur swallowed thickly "I-I was reading books so..." 

"Reading, huh?" The Italian looked unpleased, "too much reading is bad for your brain, makes my head ache." He twirls a silver dagger between his fingers "anyway, you haven't eaten a thing since morning, that's not good. Our nation bodies have grown used to eating which makes you more and more close on being a human being." He rolled his eyes "I won't repeat myself, if you don't want to then I have no problem in keeping you locked up."

Arthur immediately got on his feet and puts his shoes on before following the male but kept his distance for personal space.

Luciano led him to the kitchen and hummed lightly "just stay put, we all know you're a terrible cook so I won't be letting you in my kitchen." He said firmly and pointed to the kitchen stool where he'll sit.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched and mentally cursed the Italian man before sitting down on the said stool and watched him move around the kitchen to cook pasta, carbonara. 

Luciano watched Arthur eat with large eyes as if monitoring his every movement.   
Arthur blushed a bit and continued eating the carbonara, Luciano is really a great cook.

"How is it?" Luciano asks.

"Its delicious." Arthur wiped his mouth with the tissue since he has proper table manners especially since he dines with the Queen in special occasions.

"Wanna know the secret ingredient for it?" 

Arthur contemplated for a bit before nodding "sure...?"

"I put rat poison in it." He smirked.

Arthur's eyes widened and immediately started to couch since he choked on his food, making Luciano laugh loudly "dios mio you're priceless! Hahahahaha!" He laughed and tossed him a bottle of water which he took gratefully.

"Ve~ I was only kidding, you're so serious." Luciano calmed down from his laughter "clean up after yourself afterwards, we have things to do." He said before walking out of the kitchen.  
Arthur stared blankly on where the male stood earlier and looked down at his food, he laughed, Luciano laughed! 

It reminded him so much of Feliciano, he blushed a bit and quickly finished his meal and cleaned the kitchen up afterwards before going to Luciano's study to see what he has to do.


	15. Mine

A/N: Warning! Gore coming up!  
Please don't read if it bothers you.

\-----------

It had been weeks since Luciano had taken me to live with him. He didn't hurt me, no, but he does punish me when I make mistakes. He usually has me do the garden or other things. Although he didn't really required me to do the dishes(because its very close to the stove) I still so it because there aren't much to do around here.  
Although I did notice that his servants here wore black chokers, Luciano told me the color of the leather of chokers shows their ranks in his household. Lower ranks like scullery maids, gardeners and such wears dull black leathers, maids and butlers wears red ones since they're slightly higher ranked.   
Luciano gave me one as well but it is white, I've seen beautiful men and women wear white colored chokers as well but only a few, they're a pinch duller than mine. I never knew what it meant since Luciano never really ordered me around nor did he gave me orders to do around and about. I often see a woman wearing the white choker go into Luciano's room, sometimes men, they are clearly of high quality since they're all beautiful and graceful. 

I sat in my room reading some books to keep myself busy, its already late when I heard a knock on the door. It startled the bloody hell out of me since the book I was reading is a horror one. I cleared my throat and walked over and opened the door, gasping upon seeing the brunette "u-um....g-good evening Luciano...um...what can I do for yo—" I was cut off when I felt his hand on the side of my neck, stroking it gently before it brushed down to my collarbones. I shivered a bit at the touch "u-um...." Before I can speak, the Italian walked away, his eyes seemed to glow a bit in the dark halls which went well with his piercing gaze. A gaze that will certainly put you in place and you wouldn't dare defy. 

After that incident, his soft touches became more frequent. My heart skipped a beat every time because I could feel the old him inside. The Italy I used to love so much. I know he's kind and gentle inside and...to be honest I had hopes that he'll return to his normal self after his anger cools down. Yes. Just a little more time. 

"Come to my chambers later." He whispers to me during lunch. I blushed brightly and nodded. Adjusting the collar around my neck I got up to prepare, he told me never to take the collar off or I'll face great punishment.   
I got myself cleaned up and walked to Luciano's bed room. I can hear something inside but it was blocked by the heavy doors.  
I slowly raised a hand up to knock before opening it and went in "excuse me Luciano but I—" the moment I stepped into the room I can feel the bile rising up my throat. 

The dogs munched at a scullery maid's body, ripping the flesh off her bones as her breaths were erratic and shallow as she pleaded for her life "p-please...gahhgh, h-help me..." She gasped before her neck got snapped by the strong jaws of the large dogs.

I covered my mouth with my hand and released a silent shout. 

Luciano sat on the fine white bed though one portion was stained with wine.   
Around him clung the beautiful women and men, stripped naked and touching his body as they smirked at the mangled up corpse. 

"Ah, Arthur, you've arrived." Luciano smiled.

"I....wha...what is...." I stuttered, his smile is s sickening. 

"Oh? This? Just a treat for my lovelies. That wretched woman spilled wine on my fine sheets." He said as he wrapped an arm on a woman's slim waist and kissed the man's chest "serves her right, don't you think?" He smirks, his mismatched eyes glowing with madness.

My legs trembled and I shuffled to get out of the room as fast as I can, hearing Luciano's laughs behind me.   
He's nothing like Italy. He's a madman! I need to get out of this place as soon as possible.   
I scratched my neck till it bled to get the collar off but it won't budge. Only Luciano has the key to it.   
I finally puked when I reached the bathrooms and cried as well. I never thought he could do such a thing to a innocent mortal. He's brutal. More brutal than Great Rome himself. But then again, the sex drive and the torture did originate from his grandfather's lands.  
I gripped my hair and slumped on the floor. Outside stood  spears with heads on them. Those were the unfortunate humans who desperately tried to escape to see their family. This house is full of madness.   
I can no longer linger here or I'll be next.   
My nation body won't die by physical weapons but it will take time to heal. 

"Don't fret, my love." 

My very blood turned cold as I felt warm yet cold fingers touch my neck and and cheek. Menacing green and red eyes gazed over my shoulders "you are mine now. And I will never let you go." He whispers, pressing a kiss on the back of my neck that made me make a sound that I never did before and shivered a bit upon feeling his arm around my stomach. 

"Never." He grinned wide and held me close to him, warm tears slid down my face but my face held no emotion. Only pure shock and fear that seemed to amuse my 'master' even more. 

"Y-yes....master...." 

\-------------

Aaaannndddd we have a Yandere 2P!Italy! Yaaaayyy ^o^


	16. Forgotten memory of an artist

Arthur woke up around 4 in the morning. He didn't know what day it was or what month it is. All he knows is the tine because of the clock ticking on the night stand.   
He slowly got up and hissed at the stinging pain on his back and hips. His ass hurts so much. He looked down at his pale body that was illuminated by the moonlight. He's naked.   
He looked beside him when he heard a faint snore and gazed upon the beautiful yet dangerous Italian. Like a rose behind thorns. His beauty is so intoxicating.   
He didn't remember much what happened after he threw up in the bathroom but he did remember moaning and writhing in pain under Luciano. 

He hugged his body as tears rolled down his face, he shook, he felt so dirty for falling into his hands like that. 

He's being taken advantaged of but he can't fight back knowing he won't be able to win against this powerful nation. 

He rubbed his emerald eyes before he slowly got out of bed, making it as quiet as possible. His legs gave out and he slumped on the floor, his hips hurts too much. He hopes he doesn't get hemorrhage after this.   
The small clatter was enough to wake the Italian up.   
He peeked over at the blonde with his usual menacing glare "what do you think you're doing?" 

Arthur yelped a bit "I-I was just about to go to the bathroom... T-to take pain killers... " he stuttered and closed his eyes shut as if expecting a hit. 

Luciano frowned "if you're going to do it then do it quietly." He got out of bed and picked him up and carried him to the bathroom and took a shower with him, helping him clean his body off and put cream on his sore hole. 

Arthur held tightly against him, his bails did not dare touch Luciano's skin but the pad of his fingers pressed down on his arms as he trembled a bit "i-it hurts... "

"Pfft, take it like a man." 

Despite the harsh words, Luciano is still gentle at handling Arthur as if he's some precious jewel. It confuses him on how he can change from being violent into gentle. That's what he loved about him. 

He looked up at him and pursed his lips a bit. 

"What?" Luciano arched a brow. 

"I just... Got reminded of why I fell in love with you... Feli-" his face was soon gripped by Luciano's firm hand "don't call me that." He said with hate "I'm not that pathetic scum anymore. I'm who my grandfather and my brother wanted me to be. I'm tired of playing dumb just so you assholes get all high and mighty." He grinned "I'll make you all kneel and remind you the power of the nation that once ruled this pathetic world." He shoved the blonde away, hard enough for his back to hit the tiled walls "finish up by yourself." He said and left the bathroom and went back to bed after drying off. Well he does sleep naked. 

Arthur pulled his legs up to his chest and looked down before he started crying again.   
All the pain he got from Luciano.. Felt just right... It felt wonderful... Pleasure. 

He leaned back against the wall as he slowly felt the cold creeping up on his exposed body. The collar tightly around his neck.   
Luciano is slowly breaking him for sure. 

 

Arthur won't be getting up any time soon, Luciano walked down the halls wondering if he was too rough on him despite his first time. 

"Whatever..." He wiped his knives with the clean white cloth as he passed by his old art room that he rarely ever used ever since..... 

He stopped walking when he found himself in the art room. He looked at his unfinished canvas and framed works.   
He slowly walked towards his old easel stand and pulled the white cloth off of it, dust flew in the air as the male stared at it with his mismatched eyes. Even his sculptures are left unfinished. 

He looked at his old pallet and slowly brushed his fingers over the smooth wooden surface as memories of him painting ran through his head until he's actually seeing his old self.  
Sitting there and painting while singing songs. He looked so happy. 

His left hand reached out but the illusion faded before he could touch it.   
The place that was once filled with color became dull. 

He grabbed a blank canvas from his stash and placed it on the easel stand and sat down on his stool with a pencil in hand. 

Its been so long.... How do you paint such peaceful sceneries? 

He thought to himself and his hand started moving on its own and drew a sketch before he started painting the image of a certain blonde. His eyes widened a bit, he cant stop. His body still remembers. His fingers will never forget their passion for making masterpieces worth treasuring. 

He didn't know how long he stayed there, painting, he didn't feel hungry nor thirsty. He is solely focused on his muse of perfection.   
Images of the blonde remained in his head but it was pushed away by someone else.   
Someone who loved him and never left him.   
His eyes softened when he started changing the painting into a slim figure standing beside the window, looking at the beautiful horizon. 

"Beautiful." He would mutter as he had envisioned it. His masterpiece. His beautiful muse. 

After what seemed like hours and hours, he finished on the figure and all it needs is details. He can work on that some other time.   
He stared at the picture and wondered if he'd ever see Arthur like that again. 

"Its beautiful isn't it?" A brunette smiled as he stood behind Luciano with that sweet smile of his. 

"It is." Luciano nodded. 

"Don't kill the one thing that you loved the most." He wrapped his arms around Luciano's neck from behind and slowly placed his hand on top of Luciano's that is holding the brush and lifted it to the unfinished canvas "don't stop in the middle. Finish it." 

Luciano continued painting despite noticing that it was midnight but he wasn't tired at all. Too focused on how he would release the beautiful model from the plain sheet of the canvass.


End file.
